


That Weird Enema Fic

by weeklypants



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Enemas, M/M, Temperature Play, The beepis is inserted, Victorians were nuts, don't worry theres no poop, it's kinky as hell, just the filling up bit, magical buttplug, or releasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeklypants/pseuds/weeklypants
Summary: Ciel does preparation.Sebastian is interested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently some Victorian nobility would become addicted to enemas. Turns out they were pretty desperate to avoid having to use other people's bathrooms so they'd take enemas before leaving their homes. And if they did this enough, they'd become unable to defacate without the aid of Water up the Bum™
> 
> So I dunno. I got to thinking. Always a mistake.
> 
> Do ya'll like this?

Sebastian made as if to leave, but stopped at the last moment and turned around, “I’d like to offer you my assistance.”

 

“You’d what?”

 

“I’d like to help you prepare. Or at the very least observe. I’m curious.”

 

Ciel sputtered redly in the bathtub. “You’ve helped with my bath, surely that’s enough.” He argued, but Sebastian shook his head, “Please, my lord, you’re always insisting on doing this portion yourself, can’t you let me help you this once?”

 

“You’re disgusting.”

 

“But?” 

 

“But I suppose you can stay and watch the first bit. I’m _not_ letting you see me release it, though.” Ciel stated firmly.

 

“Very well. It’s in here, yes?” Sebastian opened a small cabinet next to the airing cupboard and retrieved the enema kit. Ciel groaned as Sebastian inspected the contents; a large, syringe-like copper tube and a spout-like portion that the butler deftly screwed into place. 

 

“Just fill it with clean water and bring it here.” Ciel instructed with a lazy hand-wave over the edge of the bath, trying to appear bored and not mortified. He accepted the clyster from Sebastian and with no pomp or circumstance pulled one knee up and dove the instrument underneath the water to its destination. 

 

“Young master, please wait.” Sebastian piped up, much to Ciel’s annoyance. He knelt at Ciel’s side, “Won’t you let me see what you’re doing?”

 

Ciel rolled his eyes as he depressed the plunger on the syringe, “I’m _cleaning_ myself. Use your imagination, Sebastian.” 

 

Sebastian spoke low into the Earl’s ear, “I’d very much like to see.” 

 

_That_ tone of voice, _that_ close had Ciel’s head whipping around to stare blankly at the demon. Slowly, he realized what was going on. “You—you’re _interested_ in this. You _like_ the idea of…” Sebastian’s answering smirk told him everything he needed to know. “You really are a disgusting demon.” Ciel concluded, setting the empty syringe on the edge of the bath.

 

Sebastian clucked his tongue, “It doesn’t feel good at all? Not even a bit? All that warm water going inside? I would bet it does.” He crooned, nuzzling into the soft hair at the nape of Ciel’s neck. 

 

“It doesn’t.” Ciel clarified, “Clysters are as much a chore as any other ablution. Something to be done before leaving the house— or in this case, bedding you. Sometimes they’re even rather uncomfortable, if you must know.” He added haughtily, though his cheeks flushed notably hotter. 

 

Sebastian chuckled next to him, “If you’ll excuse my boldness, I believe there’s pleasure to be had here, my lord. If you’d humor me?” The sound raised goosebumps on Ciel’s neck and before he could give the devil a skeptical response, he found himself being hoisted and arranged and finally placed onto his hands and knees in the bath. “What are you—“ Ciel trailed off as his eyes met Sebastian’s, which were blazing fuchsia as he weighed the empty syringe in his hands.

“Allow me to fill you, won’t you my lord?” 

 

Ciel sighed, resigned to let Sebastian have his fun just this once. “Fine. Do as you please, you filthy creature.” Over his shoulder, he caught Sebastian’s smirk. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more of this garbage.

Once more the taps were turned on. Off. Footsteps. 

Ciel jumped when, not the metal nozzle, but a slick finger breached him. “You! If this is just an excuse to toy with me, I swear—“ 

“—Of course I’m toying with the Young Lord. Did you expect any less of me?” Ciel could hear the smirk in his butler’s voice and he shot Sebastian a scathing look over his shoulder, to which the demon merely laughed. “No need to be cross; I’m simply ensuring I don’t accidentally hurt my darling little master. Now then.”

And this time it was the unyielding chill of metal that was pushed so gently inside Ciel. The young man bristled at the feel of it, bracing himself for the rush of water he knew was sure to follow. But it didn’t come. Again, he looked back at Sebastian, an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, I take that to mean you’re ready, then?” 

“Hurry up or leave. The bathwater’s going to get cold at this rate.” 

Sebastian seemed to contemplate these options, taking a moment to thoughtfully fondle Ciel’s arse, if only to try his master’s patience. “That would be a travesty, my lord. I can’t have you catching a chill due to my own negligence. Luckily, I know just the thing to warm you up.” 

Ciel was halfway through an eye-roll when a familiar, warm pressure began to fill his stomach and he realized Sebastian had chosen that moment to push more water into him. It was a good deal warmer than he usually took it, but Ciel found he didn’t dislike the extra heat. 

“Feeling warmer?” The butler asked, so innocently.  
Ciel didn't grace him with an answer. “You’ve had your fun, you can leave now.” He dismissed, but Sebastian would have none of it.

“Only two syringes full? Why, surely my young lord can take at least twice that much!”   
“Surely I can. But who on earth would want to?” It was not a comfortable thing, getting pumped full of water. Even two syringefulls left Ciel with a noticeably swollen lower belly, and he’d never attempted more than three at once before. 

Sebastian tutted, “I promised you pleasure, my lord. And you gave me leave to do as I pleased….” He looked at Ciel, crestfallen, “It’s not befitting of a young lord to go back on his word.” 

That pissed Ciel right the fuck off. “I’m not— fine! I don’t care. Get your bloody fill, then.”

Sebastian barely managed to resist making a comment about his young master’s choice of words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ive been stuck in japan without wifi for a week. So I wrote more of this weirdo fic.

Once more, the syringe-tip slid into him. 

“There we are, Bocchan. Just relax for me….” Sebastian was clearly enjoying his role, depressing the syringe slowly and shushing Ciel’s grunts of annoyance as the pressure inside him grew. 

“How much more until you’re satisfied?” Ciel demanded to know, shifting his weight irritably from side to side, trying to find a more comfortable position. 

“That has yet to be seen,” Replied the butler in a deceptively calm tone. “My young master can certainly take at least one more… wouldn’t you agree?”

“Of course I can, but—“

Sebastian chose that moment to push the last of the third clyster into Ciel’s body, causing the young lord to stiffen. “I’m going to refill the syringe, now. Please try not to spill as I remove the tip, my lord.”

“Don’t patronize me!” Ciel bit back, grimacing at the slight cramping that had begun.

Sebastiian’s face loomed into his view as the demon bent over him, examining his expression. “Oh? Could it be you’ve begun to feel some cramps, My Lord?”

Ciel didn’t satisfy him with an answer. 

The butler disappeared to the vanity to refill the syringe at once. “Not to worry, my lord. I’ve just the thing to ease the pain…” Ciel could hear the smile in the demon’s voice, which filled him with dread, and he jumped as the nozzle breached his entrance once more. 

Cold water began to flow into him.

“Eugh…” Ciel shifted about, clearly displeased by the slow stream of icy cold that trickled into him. 

“Very good, My Lord, you’re almost halfway through this one. Has the cramping subsided?”

The cramping, in fact, had dissipated some, but Ciel once again refused to answer.

Sebastian tutted. “If young master doesn’t tell me how he’s feeling, how can I hope to help him?” He ran a possessive hand down the length of Ciel’s back in a crude imitation of a soothing gesture.

The Earl shivered. 

“Perhaps my young lord tires of this game…”

Ciel peered over his shoulder to scowl at him, to which the demon only laughed. If Ciel truly hated what they were doing, he could always order Sebastian to stop. It seemed the Earl was interested to see where this would lead, despite his immediate discomfort. 

Sebastian shifted the angle of the clyster, pointing the tip purposefully downward. “Perhaps he will like this one better.” He depressed the syringe, pushing half the enema in at once.  
Ciel yelped. They water streamed in hard, directed right at his prostate. Sebastian pulled the syringe out without warning, causing some of the water to escape before Ciel, in a panic, clenched down. 

Bending close, Sebastian licked the shell of his ear. “How does that feel, Ciel?”

Ciel shivered. Something had definitely changed. The pressure inside him seemed to shift, pushing resolutely against his prostate. His cock, which had rested tiny and soft between his legs began to perk up. Ciel licked his lips “Full,” he breathed. 

He heard the quiet thunk of Sebastian setting the empty clyster down on the edge of the bath before featherlight hands began to trail down his back, around his belly, up his chest. Ciel was guided into a sitting position before the hands returned to his abdomen. 

“So swollen, Bocchan. Do you see? It’s no wonder you feel so full.”

Ciel looked down at himself. Sure enough, his abdomen was distended outward like some gross imitation of a pregnancy. As he watched, Sebastian’s hands trailed lower, the demon bending to rest his chin over Ciel’s shoulder as he took the young master’s cock in hand.

“You’ve become swollen here, too. Do you like what I’ve done to you?” He toyed gently, teasingly with the boy’s cock, which responded eagerly to his touch.

Beginning to pant, Ciel leaned beck against Sebastian’s chest. He felt so heavy, so stretched. The pressure on his prostate sending a constant, low buzz of arousal to his cock, which was filling out quickly in Sebastian’s expert hands. Ciel nodded. He did like it. 

“So honest, my lord.” Sebastian chuckled low in his ear, eliciting more shivers. “I wonder; can you hold onto everything I’ve given you long enough to find completion?” He began stroking Ciel’s cock in earnest now, long, slow pulls that had the boy keening softly and shaking his hips.

“None of that, now… you’ll hold still to get your pleasure.” Sebastian scolded, using his free hand to hold Ciel’s hips down. “There… very good, Ciel.” he murmured, “That feels good, doesn’t it?”

Again, Ciel nodded, a slight gasp escaping him. It felt very good. “Sebastian… please. Faster.”

Another dark chuckle came, though the demon cooperated and picked up the pace of his stroking. 

Ceil did his best to hold still and let Sebastian touch him, but he couldn’t help from squirming just a little in the larger man’s arms. He was right on the edge of finishing, his back arching when abruptly, everything changed.

Ciel’s eyes went wide and he had to pull free from Sebastian’s arms, curling double over his distended belly with a distressed cry. 

“Oh? Whatever could be the matter?” Sebastian queried, feigning ignorance. Of course, he knew Ciel’s body would be attempting to void itself of all the water about now, but he still had plans for the little lord. 

Ciel looked pleadingly at him, his cheeks very red. “You know very well what the matter is!” He snarled, holding his stomach protectively. “Get out!”

Sebastian held up his hands placatingly. “Oh my… And here I thought my young lord was beginning to understand the pleasure of his current state.” A finger on Ciel’s chin guided him to meet his butler’s gaze, which was absolutely searing with intensity. “I’m sure I could help my master find that pleasure again, if only he would let me.” 

Ciel wasn’t sure he could withstand any more of this game. His body ached for release. Two kinds of release, really, which he’d never felt together before. It was a confusing state to be in, to say the least. 

Again, Sebastian captured the boy’s attention, taking his hands and guiding them away from his abdomen. “Come, I won’t let you embarrass yourself. It will feel good, I promise you.” 

Ciel crawled toward his butler, suspicious but trusting, for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished it. Enjoy, I guess.

Sebastian helped Ciel out of the bath and onto all fours on some towels, which he’d laid out to protect the young master’s delicate knees. 

“There, now. What the little lord needs is something to help hold the water in, yes?” Sebastian rummaged through the cabinets, taking his time getting himself a drink from the faucet, even.

Ciel nodded and whined. His body was actually shaking slightly with the effort of holding the water in. “Please hurry.”

“My, my. It isn’t every day the young master asks for things so nicely. No need to worry, my lord, I will plug you up quickly.” Finally he returned to Ciel’s side with a phial of oil, which he dribbled into his palm.

Ciel heard the distinct and familiar rustling of Sebastian undoing his trousers and glanced nervously behind himself, eyes wide. “You don’t mean to….”

Sebastian grinned toothily at him, slicking his cock. “Oh, I most certainly do, Bocchan.” With one hand steadying Ciel’s hips, he guided his length to the young master’s entrance, which twitched upon contact. 

“Just relax slowly for me, darling boy.” Sebastian crooned, stroking affectionate circles over Ciel’s hips and pressing forward just enough to prevent any leaks. 

Ciel flushed at the endearment, biting his lip. He hadn’t expected this. Hadn’t expected Sebastian to take him when he was already so full. The demon’s cock was hot against his rim, pushing as relentlessly as the clyster inside him pushed against his most sensitive places. Shakily, and against his every instinct to hold it in, hold it in, Ciel allowed his muscles to relax incrementally. Slowly, little by little, Sebastian’s cockhead sank into him until, with a final and startling pop, the corona slipped in, plugging the earl up.

Ciel sighed his relief at no longer having to focus on keeping his muscles tight. 

“That’s perfect, Ciel. Now you won’t spill a drop. Come here…” Again, Sebastian helped him up to his knees, then back to lean against the demon’s broad chest, where he trailed his hands covetously over the boy’s distended belly, eliciting shivers. “Just beautiful, little one. I bet that feels better, doesn’t it? Does my cock feel hot inside you? Your insides feel cold from that last clyster.”

Ciel nodded, leaning dazedly into Sebastian’s solid form. “It… feels good. Warming me up,” He drawled, and Sebastian chuckled. 

“Would you like me to touch your cock again, Ciel?” That hellish butler teased, letting his hands wander very near to, but not yet touching the place he knew Ciel wanted them most.

Ciel knew this game, knew what Sebastian wanted. “Please touch my cock, Sebastian.” He answered obediently, to which the demon purred his delight.

“Very good, little one.” Immediately, Sebastian began to stroke the boy, bringing him back to full hardness in what seemed like seconds. Ciel’s breathing picked up, but otherwise the little earl didn’t utter a sound. That simply wouldn’t do.

Slowly, Sebastian slid deeper into Ciel, eliciting a muffled whine. “Why do you deprive me of your pretty voice? Could it be my little one is trying to goad me into rougher treatment?”

In fact, that was exactly what the clever young master was doing. He stayed adamantly silent until Sebastian’s hand picked up speed, until nearly all of the demon was sheathed inside him. Until Ciel didn’t think he physically could hold back his voice for another second. 

And then he moaned. Long and loud and beautiful, because he’d never felt anything like this before. His body was coated in a sheen of cold sweat, his muscles shaking. He had to rid himself of the water had to push it out, but he couldn’t! His arse was otherwise occupied clamping and twitching around Sebastian’s cock, which was nestled so perfectly against his prostate he could cry. His cock spat and dripped desperately in Sebastian’s skilled fist as the demon stroked him closer and closer to orgasm, closer and closer to the point where the two needs that battled for priority began to blur together. No longer cum or push but release. 

Ciel’s head swam, his whole lower half felt aflame, stuck somewhere between frustration and pain and orgasm. “Seb-bub-bastian!” He whimpered, frightened by his body’s unfamiliar response to the sensations coursing through him. He clung to the demon’s arms, shaking hard.

“Shh, shh. You’re alright. It feels good, doesn’t it? Warming you up, you said.” Sebastian stroked the boy’s hair with his free hand, slowing his ministrations on the boy’s cock. This was where he’d wanted to take Ciel, the pleasure he’d wanted to show him. He’d known the boy would be beautiful like this, stuck between two pressing needs, lost in unfamiliar sensation. He crooned soothingly into Ciel’s ear, “Hold still, now, just a little longer. I’ll let you cum soon, I’m just going to warm you up some more, shhh….” 

Quiet. Sebastian had gone quiet. There was a stillness and then… pressure. There was more pressure than before. it was /warm/. Ciel blinked, near-panic. He couldn’t hold any more! Couldn’t take any more! He glanced frantically behind himself at Sebastian, whose features had relaxed.

“Shhh… it’s alright, it’s alright. You can take it. Just a bit more, Ciel.” the demon continued to stroke his hair, beginning to pick up the pace of his hand on the little earl’s cock, too. 

That was all it took. With a great moan, Ciel arched and came, gone to the world for a solid minute as sensation completely overtook him. When he came back to himself, the need to void became so overwhelming he tried to push Sebastian away from him. “GET OUT GET OUT I CAN’T HOLD IT SEBASTIAN GET OUT”. 

But the demon was no fool. He had promised not to let his little lord embarrass himself. Quick as a flash, Sebastian’s cock was out of Ciel’s body, replaced with a plug of his own dark creation. And just like that, Sebastian was out of the room. 

“It will vanish the moment you’re seated.” Was the cryptic message the butler relayed through the closed door before sealing the room with a glamour of silence. He knew, after all, that the Earl would not wish to be overheard in such a state. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a good deal later— Fifteen minutes? Thirty? Sebastian hadn’t been keeping track— that the darling young master emerged from the bathroom, red-faced and shy. Brief eye-contact was made, during which the butler offered a reassuring smile that only served to visibly aggravate his master. Silently, Ciel crawled into bed, inched his way into the center, and folded back a corner of the duvet in invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian doesn't piss in the butt. He can't piss. It's just water. But I think Sebastian likes the aesthetic of pissing in the butt. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
